Yakko
Yakko (やっこ) is a NND odorite known for being a former member of DANCEROID and her collaborations with Manako. 'Concept' Yakko mainly dances to happy, pop style songs and is known for smiling constantly throughout her videos. 'Appearance & Personality' Yakko has long black hair, which she commonly wears in a pigtail style. She dresses in a girly style, wearing cute skirts and dresses for the majority of her videos. 'Dance Style' Yakko has an energetic, happy dance style and her choice of dances reflects that. Her bright personality shines through in her videos. Occasionally, she also dances to softer, more gentle songs. 'History' Yakko began dancing on NND in the later half of 2011. She began by dancing to iconic songs such as "Sweet Magic" and was moderately popular from her videos, but became a lot more popular after becoming a member of DANCEROID and the beginning of her collaborations with Manako. Although Yakko's main popularity is with her collaborations, she continues to upload good quality solo dances. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of Q'ulle # Ex-member of DANCEROID 'Collaborative Projects' Yakko was a member of DANCEROID from 2012-2014 until their disbandment. The first official DANCEROID upload that she appeared in was "BOY MEETS GIRL", which was the first video featuring the 4th generation of DANCEROID. For more information on Yakko as a member of DANCEROID, please visit her article here on the DANCEROID wiki. In late 2015, she became a member of Q'ulle with other former DANCEROID members, which is an idol group, for which she often provides rap vocals. However, the five members continue to upload odottemita covers to NND, which are always extremely popular. Their first upload, announcing the group, was "Carry Me Off" , with choreography by Melochin. The video received over 300,000 views. Outside of DANCEROID, Yakko is most well known for her collaborations with Manako, with Manako often providing original choreography for their videos. Their first collaboration was "Romantic Breaker" , which was well-received as a result of it's cute, somewhat childish style. The duo's most iconic video together is "Viva Happy" , which had choreography provided by Melochin and became extremely popular on NND. Yakko and Manako have also collaborated with some vocaloid producers, with DECO*27 having the duo dance to "Tankobu Baby" as the NND upload of the song, and HoneyWorks simultaneously uploading "Tokyo Summer Session" with the two. Yakko also collaborates with various other odorite's, including Ashibuto Penta, Miko, and Wata. She also often collaborates with Mariyan, with Mariyan providing original choreography for their duo dances together, and for some of Yakko's solo videos, such as "Star Box" . She has taken part in all 4 of the NND choreographers group collaborations; "Highway" , "39" , "Kamikyoku" , and most recently Calc. , being one of only a few odorite to take part in all 4 of these dances. List of Dances feat. Yakko and 徠兎 (2011.09.29) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.11.06) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.23) # "Twinkle" (2011.12.31) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Yakko and Micco (2012.02.25) # "WAVEFILE" (2012.03.27) # "Happy Lucky UnHoliday Monday" feat. Yakko and Micco (2012.04.27) # "PUPPY LOVE!!" feat. Yakko and Boo (2012.05.08) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.05.12) # "High Risk x Lolita" (2012.05.26) # "Colorful x Melody" feat. Yakko and Miumiu (2012.05.30) # "Super ☆ Star" feat. Yakko and Miumiu (2012.06.14) # "Fukayomi" (2012.07.18) # "First Kiss!" (2012.07.04) # "Emo Love" feat. Yakko, Kyo☆ and Hatune Neko (2012.09.04) # "Melancholic" (2012.09.13) # "Crayon" feat. Yakko and Hatune Neko (2012.09.18) # "IA IA☆Night Of Desire" feat. Yakko, Okimiya, Miria and China (2012.09.25) # "Platinum -shin-in future Mix-" (2012.09.28) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night (DANCEROID audition)" (2012.10.15) # "Gravity=Reality" (2012.10.31) # "Luka Luka☆ Night Fever" (2012.11.03) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. Yakko, Miria, Mariyan, China, Okimiya and Kyo☆ (2012.11.21) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.05.02) # "Melt" (2013.05.06) # "BOY MEETS GIRL" feat. DANCEROID (2013.05.09) # "BOY MEETS GIRL (Yakko ver.) feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.11) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.03.17) # "Heartbeat Music" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.04.06) # "Kippuru Industry" feat. Yakko and Yuzuki (2013.04.14) # "Poison Kiss" feat. Yakko, Manako, Satsuki and Miyamoto Marie (2013.04.15) # "EZ DO DANCE" feat. DANCEROID (2013.04.16) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Yakko and Miko (2013.04.24) # "Shooting☆Star" feat. Yakko and Okimiya (2013.05.13) # "Mr. Wonderboy" feat. Yakko, Satsuki and Maam (2013.05.18) # "Pink Sparkling" feat. Yakko, Miria, Mariyan, Okimiya and Kyo☆ (2013.05.29) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.06.03) (Original choreography) # "Teruteru" (2013.06.16) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Yakko and Ikura (2013.06.22) # "Melody Line" feat. Yakko, Manako and Ashibuto Penta (2013.07.23) # "Tokyo Cyber Detectives" feat. Yakko, Aikawa Kozue, Okimiya and Ruuko (2013.07.27) # "GIFT" (2013.08.03) # "Love Rider" feat. Yakko, Manako and Maam (2013.08.14) # "Viva Happy" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.08.21) # "Mizuiro Summer Days" (2013.09.11) # "In Heisenji" feat. DANCEROID (2013.09.11) # "Academy Invisible" feat. Yakko, Manako, Lilia Aya and Okimiya (2013.09.15) # "SPiCa" (2013.09.28) # "Sweet*Drops" feat. Yakko and Yunachi (2013.10.18) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. DANCEROID and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2013.10.31) # "Pocky Dance" (2013.11.11) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.13) # "Girls Be Ambitious!" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.15) # "Dancing Day, Dancing Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.16) # "Static Electricity" feat. Yakko and Wata (2013.12.06) # "Dance Dance Decadence" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.12.11) # "Melting Snowman's Love Song" (2013.12.17) # "Snow Trick" feat. Yakko, Manako and Ashibuto Penta (2013.12.31) # "cLick cRack" feat. Yakko and Mariyan (2014.01.19) # "Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.01.24) # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" feat. Yakko, Manako, Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2014.01.27) (Original choreography) # "Delusion Tax" feat. Yakko, Manako and Satsuki (2014.02.12) # "Hello, Mr. Chocolate" feat. Yakko, Manako and Satsuki (2014.04.14) (Original choreography) # "Shadabida" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.02.19) # "Super Nuko World" feat. DANCEROID (2014.02.22) # "Ai Kotoba" (2014.03.09) # "Tankobu Baby" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.03.26) # "Love Sky Forecast" (2014.04.17) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Yakko, Manako and Ashibuto Penta (2014.05.05) # "Uchouten Vivace" (2014.05.21) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. DANCEROID (2014.05.31) # "Age Age Again" feat. Yakko and Satsuki (2014.06.20) # "Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.06.02) # "Highway" feat. Yakko, Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoufu., Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Manako, Miume, Melochin and Rabumatsu (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "*Hello, Planet" (2014.07.22) # "Undead Enemy" feat. Yakko, Manako and Satsuki (2014.08.21) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi (2014.09.03) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Yakko and Wata (2014.09.08) # "Carry Me Off" feat. Yakko, Ikura, Maam, Manako and Yuzuki (2014.09.15) # "shake it!" (2014.09.16) # "Star Box" (2014.09.28) # "Blessing" (2014.09.28) # "Gu- Gu-" (2014.10.04) # "Ai Kotoba" (2014.10.12) # "It's Sudden, But We Became Idols" feat. Yakko and Ashibuto Penta (2014.10.28) # "mic check one two (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.01) # "mic check one two (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.05) # "Rin Len Space Bandits" feat. Yakko and Miko (2014.12.16) # "Kyuubi Ghost Spirit Group Mystery ~Beginning~" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.12.20) # "Snow Song Show" (2014.12.22) # "Because It's Warm ♪" feat. Q'ulle and Kumamushi (2015.02.09) # "Sweet Devil" (2015.02.12) # "MONSTER (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.16) # "MONSTER (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.20) # "39" feat. Yakko, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu., Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Tadanon and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "39" feat. Yakko and Manako (2015.03.03) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. Yakko, Ikura, Maam, Yuzuki and Manako (2015.03.21) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2015.04.06) # "After School Revolution" feat. Q'ulle (2015.04.24) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" feat. Yakko and Ashibuto Penta (2015.05.09) # "HEARTBEAT (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.05.12) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.13) # "HEARTBEAT (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.05.21) # "Happy Trap" (2015.05.23) # "ONI (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.04) # "Chain (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.11) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Yakko, Aikawa Kozue, Akari (ATY), Atsushi, Ashibuto Penta, Kyoufu., K'suke, Sacchaso, SHIRAHAN (SLH), Pinopi, Bouto, Manako and Ry☆ (2015.07.14) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Yakko and Manako (2015.07.24) # "Doremifa Mix" feat. Yakko and Wata (2015.08.12) # "UNREAL (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.08.19) # "Little Scarlet Bad Girl" feat. Yakko, Maam, Yuzuki, Ikura and Manako (2015.08.22) # "Onegai Darling" (2015.08.30) # "Kuku no Uta" feat. Q'ulle (2015.09.09) # "Colorful World" (2015.09.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" feat. Yakko and Maimai (2015.10.04) # "Ai Dee" feat. Yakko and Manako (2015.10.23) # "Pumpkins Nightmare" feat. Yakko, Maam, Yuzuki, Ikura and Manako (2015.10.27) # "Buster!" feat. Yakko and Mariyan (2015.11.19) # "Hoshikuzu Satellite" (2015.12.08) # "Achi Kochi" feat. Yakko and Ikura (2015.12.19) # "Idola Circus" feat. Yakko and Manako (2016.02.02) (Original choreography) # "Love Trial" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Manako (2016.02.06) (Original Choreography) # "Calc." feat. Yakko et al. (2016.02.19) # "How to Warp" (2016.02.19) # "Nina" feat. Wata (2016.02.24) }} Sample Video Gallery Yakko_In_Danceroid.jpg Mb_yakko.png B8gZTt4CAAA6cx8.jpg|Yakko in her outfit for Q'ulle's second single B9onqBBCQAAgSIs.jpg|Yakko in her outfit for Sweet Devil B9PVtzTCYAIXOGV.jpg|Yakko, Manako and Yuzuki B9YwwLNCYAEJ-pV.jpg|Yakko and Manako B9Zi9yTCMAA0UW9.jpg|Q'ulle and Kumamushi File:B8kIxLICAAAFI0I.jpg|Q'ulle File:10891011 424625647687932 438218381 n.jpg|Q'ulle File:B8mWM7cCEAEP83w.jpg|Q'ulle Trivia # She is blood type B. Yakko's NND community description # Her favorite food is pudding. Yakko's NND community description # She is 5'2". Yakko's wear post # She likes lolita-style clothes Video description. # She was a fan of DANCEROID before joining the group Video description. External links *Twitter *Blog *Chinese blog *Vine *Twitcasting *Wear Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Yakko